In today's search experience, users must use the limited information provided on a search engine results page (SERP) to ascertain which web site determined to match an input search query contains the information s/he desires. Upon selection of a particular search result, the user is navigated away from the SERP to a web site associated with the selected search result. If s/he selected a web site that does not contain the desired information, s/he must navigate back to the SERP and either find another result that appears to contain the desired information or change the input search query. This back-and-forth process costs the user time and effort in a sometimes futile attempt to obtain the information desired.